The Opposites
by Zada Pierce
Summary: "You looooove me." I scowled. "No, I don't. It's the opposite of love, actually." "Actually, Max, it's not. When you love someone, you think about them constantly. So the opposite of love-" "Would be ignorance." "Exactly. When you hate someone, you think about them. And you know, they say all hate-" "Eventually turns to love. I get it."
1. Falling Apart

**The Opposites**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Sunday, May 8th, 2012**

* * *

"Just bring your elbow in, closer to your face. Like that. Good job," Fang said.

We- me, Maximum Ride, and Fang D'ante- were currently outside. To be specific, he was teaching me how to perfectly shoot a free throw. I wasn't bad before, but it went in without any interference from the rim now. I shot a couple more, and then tossed the basketball over my shoulder. I sank into the grass on the edge of the driveway, and smiled to myself, despite my headache.

To catch you up: Fang's Angel's brother. Angel is one of my closest friends. Fang is my best friend.

"You did pretty good, Ride," he said.

"Why, thank you," I said in a ridiculous British accent.

"But I'm still better." Sure, you are.

"Besa mi culo, puta," I answered. Since my mother is Hispanic, I knew Spanish. And quite a few good swears. This one translated to "Kiss my ass, bitch." Rolling over to face away from him, I began to play with a dandelion.

At least, until Fang tackled me. Apparently, he doesn't find me amusing. We rolled over, and our noses almost touched. I started noticing things, like the fact that his eyes have flecks of gold in them, and his hair almost covered said eyes, and I really shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this because he was Angel's brother, and the fact that we were in what would be observed as an "awkward" situation by others.

Deciding to take advantage of him, I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, efficiently pinning him beneath me.

"Pendejo," I whispered. Jackass.

"That's the best you can do?" Fang replied.

I stood up, dragging him with me, and stumbled inside. The difference from the bright outside and inside was blinding. Hence the stumbling.

Anyways, I went in and began ransacking their kitchen for food. They got used to it after a while. I finally decided on just grabbing a Gatorade, and then threw another one at Fang. He caught it easily, and I opened mine. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Fang?"

He looked up as he answered. "Hm?"

"Have you gotten your acceptance letter from school yet?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I was shocked. The reason I came over here today was to inform him of my letter.

"I didn't think about it. I'm not going there anymore," he said.

"What the _hell_, Fang?" I shouted. "We've been planning to go there together since sophomore year!"

"I know, I know. It just... didn't fit me anymore. People change."

"That's nice. 'Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you I was accepted to the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. I'm not even going to ask if you got in, because best friends obviously keep secrets from each other!'" I said in a fake voice. "Well, just in case you weren't wondering, I did get accepted and I have an appointment next week with the scholarship committee. Thanks for asking."

Fang ran his hand through his hair, obviously exasperated. "Just leave it alone."

"Great," I snapped. I tossed the empty bottle into the trash can and glanced at the clock. "Shoot. I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago. See ya."

I raced back home, my head pounding.

I kept thinking about what had just happened. I mean, the American Academy of Dramatic Arts wasn't exactly cheap, but then again, Fang's family wasn't exactly poor, either.

* * *

**Monday, May 9th, 2013**

* * *

After school the following Monday, I angrily threw my books in my locker. I slammed the door, and threw my backpack on my back. If you couldn't tell, I was spitting mad.

At who? Oh, none other than my very good friend Nicholas "Fang" D'ante. Yesterday, I learned the reason why he was going to a different college. To be specific, George Washington University. It wasn't a bad school at all. There was just no reason for Fang to go there.

Well, actually, I found out from none other than the reason herself.

His lovely girlfriend, Briana, told me that apparently she couldn't bear to part with him. Apparently, Briana had been trying to convince him to go there ever since they began dating seven months ago. Apparently, his _seven-month _girlfriend was more important than his _life-long _best friend. Apparently, "You can still hang out and stuff, like on breaks." Apparently, I'm supposed to be taking this all calmly and not want to rip out Briana's esophagus, poke holes in it, and use it as a clarinet.

Sorry. Violent moment there. But wouldn't you be completely crazy if your best friend did that?

Anyways. Iggy came over from across the hall with Nudge, his girlfriend who would be joining Iggy and I at AADA, and raised an eyebrow. "Why so angry? It's a beautiful morning-" he began to sing until I punched him in the arm.

"Fang is the reason I'm so angry. I don't suppose he told you yet?" I asked.

Iggy's face fell. "Yeah, he told me. Over the phone. Yelling at me to mind my own business when I asked why. Do _you_ know something?"

I nodded. "Briana."

"Oh, my god. Are you frickin' kidding me? That little bi-"

Someone cleared their throat, and I whirled around. "What were you just going to say?" Fang asked.

"I was just going to say 'that little bi-yootiful girlfriend of Fang's'. Is that okay?" Iggy responded.

I snorted. Attractive, right? "Sure, Iggy. Let me finish your sentence. That little bitch needs to go die in a frickin' hole, before I put my foot so far up both of your asses you'll be spitting shoelaces for a week. Oh, and we'd appreciate if you stopped wasting our air. It'd be easier if you just dropped dead," I said.

This time, Iggy was the one who snorted. See? It's real attractive.

Fang's face went from amused to slightly mad while he comprehended what I just said, to about to blow a gasket. Whatever a "gasket" was.

"You don't know _anything_," he hissed, and walked away. Presumably to angrily go to the gym to blow off steam. Who cares? After that, Iggy stormed off, too.

Actually, I couldn't go home yet. I had another lovely visitor in the form of a red-headed bitch. I assume you know who. If not, well, where have _you_ been?

"Look. I know Nicky here is your best friend, but he's _my_ boyfriend. And we all know you love him. But honestly? It sucks to be you, because the way this is playing out, he'll hate you by graduation."

I sighed. "Look, Briana. I know you think you're all that. But 'we all know' you're faker than a plastic bag."

She spluttered. "You better watch yourself."

I sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Why don't you make this easier for all of us by shoving a rocket up your ass and firing it?"

Her face matched her hair. "You will regret this, Max. Just wait."

"Sure I will, Bri. You keep thinking that," I said.

"At least I _have_ Fang. Look who doesn't," Briana retorted.

I stepped a bit closer. "Look at yourself. Did a crayon rape your face this morning? Oh, wait. That's just your makeup. Sorry. Couldn't tell the difference."

She copied her boyfriend and, well, stormed off.

* * *

**Hello! I'm not new to fanfiction, but this is my first story I plan on continuing.**

**:) I liked it.**

**-_- It's horrible.**

**:P I LOVE BACON**

**Please review!**


	2. Prove You Wrong

**The Opposites**

* * *

**Chapter One- This chapter is dedicated to Anna Ride. Thank you!**

* * *

**And thank you for pointing out the mistakes. This chapter is a bit short, sorry.**

* * *

**Friday, May 13th, 2013**

* * *

It was Friday the thirteenth. May thirteenth, to be exact. I didn't think anything of it. I mean, since when does anything _really _happen?

Mom and Gazzy, my thirteen-year old brother, were in New York for his end of the year class trip. He was in eighth grade. Ah, eighth grade. Good times, good times.

Since most of my friends were busy and I was too lazy to contact anyone else, I set up for a Netflix movie marathon. I made popcorn, and settled under a blanket in our den. I put my annoyingly long brown hair back in a ponytail, and began on the first movie in the Lord of the Rings series.

The next morning, I woke up to an _extremely_ annoying voice. "You're momma's calling back... For no good reason but just to chat... She'll waste your minutes talkin' 'bout the cat... Or how Dad has gotten fat," I answered the phone before it could continue.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Morning to you too, Max. I was just calling to say we'll be coming home tomorrow. If you could maybe clean the house up before we get there...," my mom said.

"Oh. Sure," I replied. "Clean house."

"Yes. Te amo, mi hija."

"Yo tambien." With that, I hung up. I folded up the blanket, and went to go clean the rest of the house.

By the end of the day, I was bone tired and not in the mood to cook. Or get off my lazy ass and order some food. Or call Iggy. All of those involved moving away from my comfy position on the couch, underneath the blanket I had previously folded. I closed my eyes, and dozed off.

I was having an amazing dream- don't ask me how it was, I can tell how my dream was by the mood I'm in when I wake up, don't expect me to actually _remember _it- when some idiot rang the doorbell. Before I got up, I checked my phone for the time: 10:13 P.M. I didn't even get a half hour of sleep!

I grumpily stood up and opened the door. "What do you- what the hell are _you _doing here, tondo?" Seeing Fang hadn't made my mood improve, if you couldn't tell. If you _really_ couldn't tell... Well, that's your problem, and I don't have time for your shit.

Fang grinned slightly, and showed me the packages in his arms. Mm... Chinese food. And I was hungry, and he was offering it for free, and it smelled _so good_...

"I brought Chinese food over."

"No shit, Sherlocks."

"I just want to explain," he said. "And I need something."

I nodded, and grabbed the Chinese food from him. I sprinted to the couch, and jumped over the back of it. "You going to leave yet?" I asked.

"No," Fang replied.

He sat down next to me, and I ate in silence.

"There's a reason behind every action. You know that, right?" Fang asked.

"No. Not at all. Everything magically happens and no one does anything! It must be the aliens," I replied.

"You're hilarious. But there's a reason I'm going to George Washington, and there's a reason why I came over tonight."

"To bring me food?" I guessed.

He laughed. "No. Well, yes and no. The reason I came over tonight... Well, I... Eh..."

I set my food down carefully. "What is it? You can tell me now, or..." I let that threat hang in the air. However threats 'hang' if they're not something, I have no clue.

"I need my stuff back."

My mouth dropped open. "You made it seem all suspenseful, and then you say that? Bullshit. There's something else you want. I know you too well to be caught up in your games, Fang."

Fang sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I need the necklace back, too."

My hands shook as I tried to unclasp it from my neck. _My _necklace, given to me by Fang for my thirteenth birthday.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Max," Fang said as I opened the small box.

"I said I didn't want anything," I said while smiling. After taking a look at it, I gasped and hugged him. "It's perfect."

What is it? Oops. Guess I forgot to tell you.

'It' was a small shark tooth, smaller than my thumb, on a thin silver chain.

Fang whispered in my ear, "As long as you have that, you'll know I will always be there for you."

* * *

A stupid tear made its way down my face as I handed the necklace over to him. "Happy?"

He shook his head. "Oh, for the love of Pete. You still want your shit? Get a box and bring it home yourself," I said. If that bastard expected me to do anything for him, then he was in for a rude awakening.

"All right." He went upstairs, and came down a few minutes later with his crap in his hands. "Got anything else to say?"

I stood up, throwing the blanket on the floor behind me.

"Yeah, I have something to say. And you're going to listen to it, or so help me God I will shove this food up your ass, around the corner, through your intestines, up an elevator, and out your nose. Got it?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah."

I cracked my knuckles. "Okay. I'm only going to say this once. Fang... I love you. No matter how much I may want to hate you, how violently mad I am at you, I can't stop. So please, just go."

Fang left without another word, without looking back once.

Not once.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They made my day :)**

**Oh, and if you notice any words that don't seem to flow with the English language, they're probably Spanish swears. Urbandictionary them.**

**ArtemisArrowMoon- Thank you!**

**Aris- Really? Thank you!**

**WordsUnsaid- Thanks!**

**IAmTheThirteenthOlympian- Haha I should add that in this chapter! :D**

**Anna Ride- Thanks so much for the idea!**

**Venga- Here you go!**

**anon- Yeah, Fang is pretty sexy. AND DON'T KILL THE BACON! I love bacon.**

**1 reading bitch- No, I said it was the first time I was going to continue a story :) I've published several other oneshot fails- Taboo, Beside You, by kEePtHeHeAt. And thank you, I worked really hard on this chapter.**

**Crazzy girll forreal- Thanks! I plan on continuing, so... XD**

**dreams-and-schemes86- Thanks! I tried really hard to make her Maxish.**

**AlwaysWatching- I'm tired of Brigid and Lissa- you hear so much about them that it gets a little old. You know?**

**Narwhalesandsnikahs- Haha :) Thanks!**

**LalalandMuse- They were. I got tired of Lissa and Brigid. I mean, everyone hates them. Here's someone else for a chance! And thanks.**

**cookiemunsteratedme- Thanks! I worked very hard on it :D**

**The High-Fives For Nothing- Really? Thanks. And there's a reason for everything. It might be revealed next chapter... Might.**

**Me- The sign? :D**

**crystalrosesdeathlymelody- Well, Fang was in this chapter, so it's Briana's turn next.**

**Please review!**

**:) It was okay.**

**:& I hated it.**

**:D BACON**


	3. I Should Have Known

**The Opposites**

* * *

**Hey. Okay, so you might have noticed I didn't have fifteen paragraphs describing everyone. The details will come in slowly over the chapters.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They're the reason this chapter is up.**

**And you're probably going,"Ugh, it's a filler." Well, it's also an area for character development.**

* * *

**Sunday, May 15th, 2013**

* * *

Since I was in desperate need of a break from all the Fang crap, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Andy came over to my house and we hung out most of the day.

"I'm here!" Iggy called. "Your day just became better!"

"Whatever, Iggy! No one cares. Go die in a hole," Nudge shouted. Since she had gotten here earlier, she was already sprawled out on the living room floor, her curly brown hair flying in all directions.

Iggy plopped onto the couch. "Ouch, Nudge. I might need to go to therapy because of that," he said.

Angel came in with a bowl of dill pickle chips, and I grabbed it before you could say 'Deranged llamas will rule the world!'

Don't ask where that came from. Just... don't.

Angel shook her head, and asked, "Where's Andy? He said he was going to be here!"

I shook my head. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Ask Iggy, he's the stalker." I glanced over at Iggy, whose face would have beaten a tomato in a red-face contest.

"How... How did you know?" Iggy whispered dramatically. I doubled over laughing. I couldn't help it. Soon, everyone except the idiot himself was doing the same.

"Hey, guys?" Andy asked from the doorway. "Do you mind, or should I just... leave?"

"Yes, Andy, we hate you so much. Leave, now," I said jokingly. Andy ran his hand through his brown hair, shaking his head the whole time.

"Can we go outside?" Nudge asked. "It's nice out, for, like, the first time in _ages_." I nodded, and then raced out of my house into the backyard. I fell back onto the grass, looking at the sky, until Iggy snapped his fingers in my ear.

Angel exclaimed before I could punch him, "Max, not right now! We're graduating in two days, he doesn't need to be in the E.R.!" I grudgingly put my arm back down at my side. What a wasted right hook. She pushed her blonde hair back, and put her head in her hands.

"What _am _I going to do with you, Max?"

I shrugged, and picked grass up and threw it in the air.

"Let's play Legit Questions," Andy said. Legit Questions was a game we came up with a while back, when everyone was obsessed with Truth or Dare and who liked who. You get to ask one person a legitimate question you have, and they have to answer it truthfully.

"Sure," I said. "Andy, you start, because you suggested it."

He grinned, and then said, "Max. Where did you learn to swear in German? You're not German and they didn't teach it in class."

"I read this book, The Book Thief, a while back, and it had a few translations. But take the book seriously- it's about the Holocaust and if you guys joke about it I will rip your heads off and use them to play basketball," I answered. Everyone sat in silence, probably picturing my latest threat.

"Okay, then. Iggy. Do you like astronauts?" I asked.

"Actually, I think they're pretty cool. They get to go into space, and explore things no one else has ever seen," he said seriously.

We stared at him, mouths hanging open. "You're kidding, right?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy started laughing maniacally. "You guys fell for that? Man, and I thought you might actually be smart."

"So," Iggy turned to Angel. "What's the deal with Fang?"

She sighed, and shook her head. "I have no idea. It's like he's on drugs or something. I'm seriously thinking about having him tested."

Nudge jumped up. "Okay, this is getting _way _too serious for my liking. You guys can either come swimming with me, or you can stay here and be the boring old grandmas you are at heart."

I followed, mostly because swimming meant I didn't need to hear anything else about Fang. We grabbed towels and swimsuits, and ran over to Gazzy's house. He was the only one with a pool. (His parents were rich. Like, rolling in money rich.)

After everyone got there-we all lived in the same neighborhood- we jumped in and began a huge water war.

After the sun went down, we went inside and dried off while Gazzy made popcorn. I put in a movie that no one was going to watch, and we continued our game of Legit Questions.

Andy turned to me. "Are you planning on coming back to D.C. after you finish college?"

"I'm not sure. I mean... I love D.C. and all, but New York is just... more me, you know?" I said.

Andy nodded, and then sighed. "Maybe I'll move out there with you guys. You know, it could be an amazing learning experience."

Nudge joined in. "Well, you should have just gone to AADA with us!"

Andy suppressed a smile. "Actually, guys, I have something to tell you. I... got a full ride there! So now I don't have to leave again." Andy had left in seventh grade and came back sophomore year.

Iggy squealed. "Yay! And now we can go clothes shopping together, and share a dorm, and read Tiger Beat!"

I leaned over and whispered loudly in Gazzy's ear. "I'm really worried about him. I think he might be going insane."

Gazzy laughed. "Max, I think he already _went _insane."

"I heard that!" Iggy screeched.

"You were meant to," I replied.

We eventually fell asleep talking to each other.

I wasn't looking forward to Tuesday.

Graduation.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 17th, 2013**

* * *

I walked down the aisle in my dark green graduation gown next to Ella Martinez, another one of my closest friends. We parted ways, and sat in the seats assigned to us.

Today, I was graduating from Woodrow Wilson High School.

Without my best friend at my side.

"People change."

"Leave it alone."

"I need the necklace back."

"There's a reason behind every action."

Fang's words kept running through my head during most of the ceremony. I was jerked out of my reverie when I heard "Maximum Rebbecah Ride" called. I walked down to receive my diploma, and shook hands with all of my previous teachers. As I went to sit back down, I caught Fang looking at me, and I looked away. _Isn't this supposed to be a happy time? I won't have to see him every day. There won't be any reminders of him, where I'm going_, I thought.

And I knew I was wrong. I'd find little things that would remind me of him. Anyone in all black. Eyes with flecks of gold in them would become his. Everything would remind me of him.

We filed out after the principle gave her little goodbye speech, most of the girls crying and the guys scoffing at the girls crying. I held my head high, and waited until I was in the car to go home to break down.

I couldn't believe Fang wasn't there. We had always been right next to each other, every step of the way.

He had turned his back on me. Moved on to the next person. I felt like I was only a phase, something- someone- to be used, then tossed aside. I should have seen it coming when he first began dating Brianna.

I should have known.

* * *

**Anyways...**

**musicpurpleblack- He took it back... Well, the reason will be told in a future chapter. Not sure which one.**

**Truth Be Told I'm Lying- I know! Writing things out takes FOREVER. And we're all wierd on here, so it's okay :)**

**MYcookies- Here ya go :)**

**LalalandMuse- Thank you! And... yeah. Fang has his reasons. And I needed names, so I asked my little brother names of kids in his class :P**

**AlwaysWatching- You're welcome! You will find out. And honestly, Max-at least in this story- is too hotheaded to not blurt that out.**

**XxSammyKeyesxX- Most of them! My friends and I use these all the time. And I'm not planning on discontinuing this.**

**ArtemisArrowMoon- I know, right? Makes me want to punch them.**

**karina.v20- I asked my**

**friend to help... Oops XD**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute- Awkward. I'll fix it.**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute- OKAY! DON'T MURDER ME. Oh, by the way, I love your stories.**

**SapphireAster-Yes, that is the point :)**

**SameOldSameOld- Sorry. Did I clear that up?**

**meh- I fixed that, sorry :(**

**meh- No... Not that I know of :)**

**HeAt-StRoKe- Sorry. I'll remember that. And I edited it, so it's not**

**even in there, but still... Sorry :( And you don't.**

**sequestrated- Yupperz XD**

**Maddiepattie-Really? Thanks!**

**Aris- Thanks!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Or point out mistakes.**


	4. Stand Alone

**The Opposites**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait,bla bla bla, whatever.**

**This chapter is a but jumbled- I'm struggling for ideas for over the summer. I have everything else planned out... But not the summer. Help!**

**You guys better review ;) I worked my butt off editing and re-editing.**

**I finished editing it, and I was all done and was going to publish. Then my internet crashed befire I could save. F%# #&^ ^#& *(&$#&^( (!)#*# ^#&!**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to WordsUnsaid. Stay strong :)**

* * *

**Saturday, May 21st, 2013**

* * *

One, two, three. Breathe in. One, two three. Breathe out. Repeat. Keep running, don't stop. Don't move your arms across your torso, you'll get a stitch in your side. Run out the stich you got anyway. Catch your second wind. Ignore the retard calling your name several times. Call him a retard. Apologize for calling him retard.

Oh, wait, that's Fang. "Nevermind, just wanted you to know who you are!" I yelled. I heard footsteps behind me, trying to catch up. 'Ha,' I think. Just because Fang played basketball didn't mean that he was in shape over the summer.

"Godammit, Max! I'm not on the cross-country team! Stop. I need to fucking _talk_ to you," he shouted back.

I slowed to a stop, and turned around, glaring. "What the hell do you want?"

Fang started pacing. "I need to... I don't know. I just don't know. Everything... I don't know what's happening."

I stepped closer to him. "What do you mean? What don't you get?" Fang wasn't stupid.

Fang took a step back. "You." I glared at him again.

"How in hell do you not know about me? I've been there during every hard moment in your life. I'v always put you first when something affected both of us."

He's an idiot. When I first realized the fact that I lov- liked him- okay, I'm done denying it- loved him, I didn't do anything about it because I didn't want to feel like I was pushing him. And then Briana came along, and Fang obviously wanted her, so I let them be. (Not peacefully, I antagonized Bri every chance I got, but I left him alone until that Monday.)

"Really?" he hissed. "What about all those times when you led me on, letting me think I was your friend? Like the concert when the representatives came in from the AADA. You used me because you knew I could help you win. They wouldn't have taken one _look_ at you had I not helped."

I recoiled. "Oh, yes, because I totally didn't get you into music, or performing arts. I forgot Bri was there while we were growing up, and I wasn't. I forgot that I went through all that bullshit when people were being racist towards Angel, calling her a Nazi lover because of her blonde hair and blue eyes. I forgot that I know everything about you, and that you broke your arm when you were four, and tried out for soccer but quit when I made the basketball team, and your favorite color is black but you'll wear dark blue, you hate girls who can't play sports, and most of all?

I _forgot_ that you're too blind to see that I loved you the whole time!"

His eyes widened, but the rest of his face remained stoic. "Prove it."

And I did. It's not really the smartest thing to do. But it's plenty brave, and daring.

I kissed him. And it's not one of those "Oh, it's the end of the date and I'll kiss you because it's the polite thing to do even though we both know we're never going to work out" kisses. It's one of those "I haven't been able to prove that I love you and here's my one chance and I'm desperate by now because I'm leaving in two days" kisses.

I kissed him until he kissed me back, until he wrapped one hand around my waist, until my hands were tangled in his hair and he's pressed so close to me I could feel his well-defined muscles. I pulled back and kissed him on the base of his neck. He let out a low moan, and I moved my lips back to his.

He moved one hand down my back, the other gently brushing my hair out of my face. I trailed my hands down his torso, and he shuddered. "God, Max," he whispered.

Fang didn't like being the one having the reactions to everything, so he took charge. He pulled me so close to him there wasn't one inch of space between us, and slowly pressed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. This time, I was the one moaning and he smirked against my lips, triumphant.

"Hey! You kids! Don't have sex in the park! You've scarred me for life," a voice says. I pulled away, and saw an old lady on a park bench not far from us.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Fang called out.

"Sure you are. Just make sure it doesn't happen again!"

We walked away from the lady, going to a small clearing we found a while back.

He gave me a conflicted look and touched his lips to my forehead, right between the eyebrows. I closed my eyes. I didn't understand this, whatever it was. But I didn't want to ruin it, so I said nothing. He didn't move; he just stayed there with his mouth on my forehead and my hands on his waist, for a long time.

Suddenly, he backed away and spoke.

"I shouldn't have done that."

My earlier happiness was replaced by a blinding rage. "So, you just went through with it because you wanted to kiss someone?"

"If I was looking for that, I probably wouldn't have come to _you_," he snaps.

I felt like someone has punched me in the gut. Of course he wouldn't- I'm not his girlfriend, I'm not the prettiest, not the smartest, not desirable. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I press my hands against my stomach. I'm not the crying type, and right then I didn't exactly feel like yelling, what with the crotchety old lady.

"I'm going to leave now," I told him quietly.

"No, Max." He grabbed my wrist and wrenched me back. I pushed him away, hard, but he grabbed my other wrist, holding our crossed arms between us.

"I'm sorry I said that," he said. "What I _meant_ was that you aren't like that."

"You're in my nightmares." Tears threatened to spill over. "Did you know that?"

"What?" He released my wrists, and an expression I can't say I've ever seen crosses his face: hurt. "You're _afraid_ of me?"

"Not you. Losing you. Being without you."

After my confession of sorts, I waited for him to respond in some sort of way.

He never did.

* * *

After my run, I took a shower and laid down on my bed. One of my song-writing moods came over me, and I quickly snatched a notebook and a pencil from my desk. Once I was satisfied with my work, I lifted my guitar off it's wall hanger and began to work on the chords. The setting didn't feel right with the words, so I went to go sit on the front porch.

**"Stand Alone" © 2012 by Zada Pierce.**

We've all been together

(Some say we had it all)

We've been under the weather

(But we didn't fall)

While I hate to go, you need to know

I can always stand alone

(Are you sure you'll stay strong?)

Show you I have a backbone

(Will you stand for long?)

We need to move on, carry on

We've grown up, not apart

(Through thick and thin)

It's time to finish, not start

(Memories aren't going dim)

While I hate to go, you need to know

I can always stand alone

(Are you sure you'll stay strong?)

Show you I have a backbone

(Will you stand for long?)

We need to move on, carry on

You need to carry on without me

Take a chance or two, maybe three

Living the dream, can't you see?

I can be who I want, I am free

We need to move on, carry on

I can always stand alone

(Are you sure you'll stay strong?)

Show you I have a backbone

(Will you stand for long?)

We need to move on, carry on

Happy with the song, I picked up my guitar and started to go into my house when I notice something was off. I turned around, and faced Fang.

"I should have done something this morning," he mumbled.

"Really? I thought it was totally okay that you couldn't even tell me you were sorry. Pinche idiota." Fucking idiot.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I'm sure you'd like to."

"I would," he muttered. I almost didn't hear it, but anything else he could have said wouldn't make sense.

"What He Could Have Said", by Maximum Ride

I would. (I'd go with this one.)

I should. (I'd also go with this one.)

Iggy should/would. (Excuse me while I go barf.)

I want food. (Well, yeah, me too, but it doesn't exactly fit into the conversation.)

"Would you mind repeating that?" I asked. There's no going back from what he said.

Think about that sentence...

"I _said_, I would. I would like to kiss you. I would like to stop thinking about you nonstop. I would like to stop being mesmerized by your eyes, and I would like to stop _falling for you_."

"Why would you like to stop?"

"Because." He moved closer to me. "If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about doing _this_."

I was about to say something about cheating, but I was cut off by the pressure of his lips on mine, his body pressed closely to me. I knew I should push him off, I _knew_ I should, but I couldn't bring myself to.

Instead, I tangled one hand in his black hair and used the other one to pull me closer to him. He rubbed slow circles on my shoulder blades, leaving trails of fire. "I couldn't stay away from you. I couldn't, I couldn't," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, and he pushed a strand of hair out of my face. I kissed a spot on his neck, and he groaned. "Damn, Max. Since when-" Whatever he was going to say was interuppted by the door slamming open. Briana stood there, eyes narrowed.

"So," she spits. I untangled myself from Fang, and slowly stood up.

"So," I repeated. There's really not much to say on my part. It's Fang and Bitchana's problem.

"Look, Briana," Fang started, but she cut him off.

"I should have known you'd be the problem. I mean, what else do you expect from sluts and whores?" Apparently I was in this conversation now.

"Oh. You're calling _me_ a whore? Honey, take a look in the mirror. If you were a dog, I'd make you shave your ass and walk backwards so I wouldn't have to see your face."

She scowled at me. "You need to take a long walk off a short pier, _Maximum_." She sneered my name, like it'll be really insulting.

"And I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a better statement than that, _Briana_."

Briana stomped her foot, emphasising her obvious anger. "I'll get you back for this. I swear on my life, I'll get you back."

I pretended to shiver. "Oh, I'm so scared." Briana screamed, and slammed the door shut.

I turned to Fang, who had moved to my side, and pressed my head against his chest. His arms pulled me into a warm embrace. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?" he asked me. I nod, amd smile up at him.

I am his, he is mine; anything else is unthinkable.

* * *

**My WiFi kept on crashing right when I was about to save. Twice. I hate the internet -_-**

**Yes, I do come up with most of these insults myself.**

**And I hate when Max is all "Oh, he's just my best friend, bla bla bla," insert some more bullshit about how she feels, etc.**

**I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I got... seven? reviews, I think. I know the last chapter wasn't that great, but...**

**Sorry :( **

**Oh! Also: There are two scenes in here from my two favorite books. Anyone to guess what books correctly gets an OC entered, sneak preview of the second-to-last-chapter, and something else I forget because my retard step-sister is sitting next to me.**

**Please review!**


	5. Yo

**Yo.**

**I have come to conclusion that the chapters after the first one are almosst as bad as My Immortal.**

**Yes. I have deemed them that bad.**

**I will be redoing them, I changed the plot.**

**But I do have one request.**

**Can you please help me come up with a better title and summary? Please? Please?**

**No? Sigh. Okay.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**~aRc~**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Opposites**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**My abesnce has been unexcusable.**

**Anyways.**

**Just thought you should know: I am finishing this. I am also doing two others, one by myself and one a co-write with the amazing HP MR FORVEVER 0807, and that will be the end. I plan to finish them by my joining date. Personally, I feel that being on this site has lowered my standards as a reader and reduced my intelligence. (Blame my Honors English teacher for that.)**

* * *

**Max**

* * *

_Ring._

My phone goes off, annoying the other passengers on the train with me.

_Ring._

My hands fumble while trying to answer it, unzipping my backpack.

_Ring._

I finally get a hold on it, and extract it from the second pocket.

_Silence._

I check the screen- one missed call. One new voicemail.

From Fang.

My eyes widen, while my mind turns itself over trying to think of possible reasons he could be calling me for. Maybe someone got hurt. Maybe he wants to rub it in how well he's doing.

Maybe he just wants to hold a conversation.

I decide- I'll wait until I get back to my apartment to check my voicemail.

The train goes around a corner, and I sway and grab onto one of the poles.

Maybe tomorrow. I can't deal with this today- I have a composition due tomorrow and I need to go over it to make sure it's fine. _That works,_ I think. _I can just deal with this tomorrow- _after_ I hand in my composition._

That's the best I can do right now- I know, deep down inside, no matter what he's saying, the words I will hear are going to re-open a gaping wound that never really healed.


End file.
